


Hermitcraft Drabbles, Oneshots and more ^^

by Tristan_Trans



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tristan_Trans/pseuds/Tristan_Trans
Summary: Hey there, this is my first book on here. There will be gore and swearing but there will also be fluff. Hope you enjoy!Ps: I really like when people comment and interact with me so comment all you want ^^
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Requests are open ^^

So do this to request:

Ship:

Any side characters:

What is it?:

Au?:

Prompt:

Example:

Ship N/A

Any side characters: Zedaph

What is it?: Gore

Au?: Random AU I thought of

Prompt: Xisuma killing hermits and telling whoever sees to keep it a secret but they don't so he murders them


	2. Got a secret, can you keep it?

**Warnings: Gore**

Xisuma walked past the many corpses of hermits, most of them indistinguishable as of how mutilated they were. He was carrying a blunt, bloodied axe, covered in the hermits blood.

Ren stared at X and when X saw him, he ran but he wasn't fast enough. X grabbed his ear and whispered "Ren, you'll keep this a secret right? You swear on your life?"

Ren nodded and ran as quick and as far away as he could. X stared at his slowly drinking form and smirked under his helmet. He knelt down before Zedaph's body, his throat slit making him gargle. Zed looked up at X with a stare that said 'I trusted you'. The life in his eyes soon left.

*Time skip of 2 weeks*

Ren had told as many hermits as he could about X. He ran around the shopping district at 2am, filling up his log shop. He was worried that X would find out and he'd be punished. Without Ren knowing, X had been following him, bat in hand. X stared angrily at Ren and threw his helmet off, it clattering and letting Ren know he was there.

Ren jumped and looked behind him, not being able to dodge the bat coming his way. He fell on the floor, his nose bleeding. X chuckled as he splashed a potion of weakness onto Ren's body. Ren struggled as much as he could until he wasn't able to.

X raised the bat and brung it down onto Rens face. He repeated that over and over again until he wasn't moving anymore and that his face was indistinguishable . X brought out his axe and brung it down on Rens limbs, pulling them away and getting ready to take them away.

X walked back to Ren and patted his chest one last time. "I'm sorry old friend, it had to be done" X then walked off, leaving Rens dead body right in front of his log shop.


	3. The life of death (Wip)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These characters are hermits but you have to guess who :3

**Warnings: Mild Gore**

The sun was shining through the canopy of the oak trees when a wolf ran through, chasing a hare. They went through the bushes, brambles and through a river when they finally got to an opening. The hare was tired out and the wolf pounced.

**Crunch**

A black shadow was flying through the forest when they saw a wolf sleeping. There was dried blood on it's maw, snoring quietly whilst the sun went down. The shadow tilted it's head and went to pet the wolf. Their hand touched it and the body went cold. They reeled back and shook the wolf desperately, trying to wake it up with now avail.

They looked miserable and flew off, trying to find any, even just one buddy to play with. A mother bunny was hopping around when the shadow flew past in a hurry to find new playmates. It stopped and flew back, looking at the bunny. She hopped back to her hole, bringing some grass with her to feed the hungry babies. The shadow flew over, moving to pet her but they hesitated.

The bunnies looked so happy and playful, they had to touch them. They reached over and grasped them, cuddling them against their body, giggling when they squirmed. It tickled them, they looked down on the bunnies and shook their head, not believing that they were dead. They shook them but they stayed cold. Their body shook with their tears and they slowly floated away.

**Snap**

A male bambi slowly wobbled through the forest, standing on twigs snapping them. He looked around for his mama, finding her and chasing after the herd. The bambi trotted next to his mama, holding his head up high trying to look all mighty. His mama shook her head and nudged him, making him fall. He stared angrily at her for making him fall.

She bit some berries off of a Bush and brought them to her pouting bambi. He jumped up and trotted over to her when he saw the berries. *Crunch Crunch Crunch* The bambi went, munching on the berries. The mama deer started to groom her child, him squirming, annoyed he had been taken from his berries.

**Floosh**

The shadow flew by, spotting multiple things. Flowers, bunnies, a pack of wolves, some deer, a fo-. They flew back, a pack of deer were sitting in a clearing in the forest, a female grooming her bambi. The shadow tilted his head, moving towards the deer. They looked up and ran off, the bambi staying for a bit then running after his mom.

The shadow slowly floated around where the deer were then flew to where the deer were sleeping. They lent down and curled up, soon enough falling asleep. 

  
(A shadow flys past with a sign that says **In the morning** )

The bambi slowly woke up and stood up but jumped back in surprise from the big shadow being that was sleeping near them. He wobbled slowly to it but jumped back when it slowly woke up.


	4. Ender xB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU idea drabble I made when it was late so sorry for any typos.

**Warnings: Angst**

xB looked around the end island, calling out for the other hermits he thought were with him. He ran around calling out, getting desperate when he couldn't see anyone other than the odd enderman. xB could hear his heart beating in his ears as he started to panic.

His eyes started to tear up as his throat closed up and he collapsed, sobbing his eyes out. He sat on the edge of the island, trying to wipe his tears away but they kept coming. xB heard a noise behind him and he turned around, seeing a tall, dark purple creature with light purple eyes, a long tail, claws on their hand and feet and small crystals all other them.

xB jumped back and fell off the edge, falling into the void. 


End file.
